glee_the_new_touchfandomcom-20200215-history
Leni Torres
Valencia Michelle "Leni" Torres 'is a main character on ''Glee: The New Touch. She will appear in GTNT: Violet. Leni made her first appearance during 'Welcome to High School. '''She was introduced as a sweet and bubbly sophomore student, Leni is seen to be a hopeless romantic, and soon starts a relationship with fellow glee club student, Kyle Stoner. However, Kyle gets lost into is drug addiction, which forced Leni to leave him as it reminded her of her mother's addiction. Leni is then seen to grow mature over the series, as she decides to step up by herself and becomes Senior Class President while still mantaining her calm attitude. Her growth from a bubbly and quiet teenager, to a confident and mature young adult is evidenced throughout the series. Leni was created by SamcedesandKlaineForever, and is portrayed by Selena Gomez. Personality She is very sweet, kind, the girl next door, a great friend, but she has a mouth and if you piss her off you'll see her bad side and it ain't pretty. She is a loyal and good at advice and when you're her friend she loves with all her heart. But she does have a depressive side. Backstory She was born Valencia Michelle Torres. Her father abandoned her mom when she was pregnant with Lena. When Lena was little her mom would leech Leni on family members so she could go party and do whatever she wanted to. Then when she was old enough to stay alone which in her mom's mind was age 10, her mom would randomly leave her to go to clubs. On multiple occasions her mother would bring home random guys. Lena is plagued by the terrible memories of some of the drunken fights her mom had with all those different guys. Sometimes it'd get so bad that the guys would hit her too. One day DHS came and took Leni away from her mom. But luckily before she went to foster care her abuela took her in. She's been living with her ever since. Once her mom was released from jail ,her mom just vanished. She left town and never came back. No one in Lena's family has heard from her since. It's a mircale if the woman is still alive considering how much of a druggie she was. She still has nightmares from her wretched past.So she sings to release the pain because she says it helps. She sings in Spanish and in English. Biography Season One Leni is first introduced in Welcome to High School as best friends with Ula Dwayne and did not auditioned for glee club as she was afraid that she would become a loser. However, she changed her mind and auditioned for glee club in Boom and got acepted. During Into You, she and Ula get into a big fight and end up their friendship, however, they become best friends again and reconciliate during Summertime Sadness, as it is rev ealed their friendship was broken up on purpose by Brandon Day and Lexie Hope. Leni then starts having feelings for fellow glee cub member, Kyle Stoner, and decides to throw a Halloween Party at her home during The New Touch Halloween Special in order to hook up with Kyle, but both of them share their feelings for each other during LOVE and create a strong romantic relationship, loosing their virginity to each other during Like a Virgin. Kyle once got into trouble by getting drunk and doing drugs and Leni took care of him, altough she was concerned her boyfriend might fall under that behaviour and made him promise to stop it. She then goes to LA and performs at Nationals with glee club, where they come in second place and is last seen saying goodbye to Shan Wittles as she leaves to college. Season Two Leni is first seen during the season premiere, The New Year, in which she states how she spent much of her Summer with Kyle and is shown to be sharing a strong relationship with him, and is then present at glee club while they acept new members. During Twins, Leni and Ula get into a small discussion after Ula grows tired of Leni talking and spending way too much time with Kyle, Leni then understands Ula and agrees to also spend some time with her. In #FridayNight, Leni finds Kyle snorting cocaine, making her visibly furious and dissapointed at her boyfriend. In 'The Point of No Return, 'Leni assures Kyle they've broken up and tells him she is furious at him as she had to deal with a drug addicted mother in the past, and Leni decides to avoid hurting herself again because of drug addicts. Leni then asks her abuela about her mother, but her abuela informs her no one knows anything about her. Kyle is then shown wanting to seek forgiveness for his actions from Leni, altough she refuses to forgive him. However, during 'What Amy Did, '''Kyle had left drugs behind and asked Leni to start over. Leni then aknowledges his change but refuses to start again with him. Leni is seen to have fully moved on from her break-up with Kyle throughout the rest of the season, mantaining an optimistic but quiet personality. During New York Bound she says goodbye to Kyle as he is to leave for college, and promises him her senior year "is gonna be amazing." Season Three Leni is first seen during 'What the Fuck's Glee Club? '''where she is seen to be confident about her senior year and helps glee club enlists new members. She eventually befriends new student, Zach Grey, and soon develops a crush over him. During 'Abandoned 'Leni contacts her mother, and finds out she has started a new life by her own and never cared to contact Leni, Leni leaves her mother forever in anger. She then goes out on a date with Zach, but soon her hopes are crushed as Zach reveals that he is gay. Leni is shown to be frustrated at her situation and feels abandoned, she eventually decides to propose herself as Senior Class President, going against her friend Kat Kowalski and tired of being stepped over. During 'Scream My Name 'Leni is shown to be promoting her campaign despite of Kat's pressures to drop out. Leni goes head to head with Kat and Desiree Maguire, and she finally wins the elections and becomes senior class president. During 'Transition 'Leni walks confident through school, as she is shown to now be "everyone's friend", however, instead of joining with the popular kids, Leni stays close to glee club and Ula. During 'Young Dreams, 'Leni is shown to be enjoying her position in school, and states she wants to become an actress. However, her friend Ula is arrested and imprisoned with drug selling charges. Leni is shown to support her friend and visit her in prison during 'Girl From the Hoods. Leni reunites with Kyle during The Bride, 'celebrating Nick and Amy's wedding. Kyle lets her know he started dating a new girl, and states he admires at how much Leni has grown since last year. They are then seen playfully dancing together, and then welcomes Ula who was released from prison. Leni then arranges the school's 'Prom 'by herself, giving the crown to Desiree Maguire and Tomo Markovich. During 'Oblivion, 'Sabina Love convinces her father to close glee club if they happen to lose at Internationals. Leni then travels to a cabin in the woods with the seniors from glee club during 'The Last Touch, 'and there they all spend time together as they start to say goodbye. Leni sleeps on the same room as Kat, and they both reconcile after their fight early on the year, with Kat admiring Leni's growth. Leni then gets high with shrooms, as the seniors state how much they all mean to each other. Leni then travels to London for Internationals with the rest of glee club during 'When In London, pt I 'and 'Pt II 'and they eventually come in first place, achieving to mantain glee club's future in Woodsville. During the series finale, 'We Are All Freaks, '''Leni is shown saying goodbye to high school with her friends. She gives the senior's goodbye speech at the auditorium with pride. Her last scene in the series shows her having a night out with friends as a dramatic arts student in Juliard. Songs Solos *"Gypsy"' ''(Boom) *'"Dark Horse"' (The New Touch Halloween Special) 'Duets *"Gives You Hell" (Into You) *"Get Lucky" (The Plot) *"Team" (LOVE) *"VCR" (Indie Soul) Solos (in a group number) *"Boom Boom Pow"' ''(Boom) *'"Crazy Kids" '(A Little Party Never Killed Nobody) *'"This Is The New Year" '(Summertime Sadness) *'"Thriller" '(The New Touch Halloween Special) *'"Red Hands" '(Indie Soul) *'"Anything Could Happen" '(We Got The Power) *'"Can't Remember To Forget You" '(Like a Virgin) *'"Untouched/Like A Virgin" '(Like a Virgin) *'"Never Let Me Go" '(Oakwood University) *'Busy Doin' Nothing '(The Beginning) Trivia *She is of Puerto Rican and Mexican descent, but also has some Portuguese heritage. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:GTNT: Colors Minor Characters